


The Gem and the Doctor

by notimmortal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mary isn't evil in this one, Mutual Pining, Mycroft holmes is a good brother, Seriously tho; Steven U. Au, Sherlock and Mycroft actually get a long here, Steven Universe AU, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Sherlock, a Gem who left Homeworld, and John, the Army Doctor, and how they came together as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gem and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Kelsey who does not have an AO3 account but still](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Kelsey+who+does+not+have+an+AO3+account+but+still).



> I don’t own Sherlock nor do I own the themes from Steven Universe. I used http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/43794.html in order to get the quotations for Sherlock and John’s meeting and the deductions. I also included the lyrics to He Is We’s “All About Us” in the dancing scene.
> 
> Also: I made Mary not evil in this one because I do it too often. I actually really like Mary's character, I just don't enjoy her relationship with John. (Martin and Amanda IRL make me very happy though)

 

When the new wave of Gems came from Homeworld to Earth, there was no intent on harming the people or the planet at all. In fact, the Gems that came were focused on learning and adapting, much like the Crystal Gems of Beach City had. That’s how brothers Sherlock and Mycroft (both quartz gems who decided to take on human names) came to exist in London.

 

Sherlock and Mycroft were both quick learners and easily adapted to the planet they now called their home. Mycroft went into the British government with a special position focused on interplanetary peace. Sherlock, however, was not so focused on the politics of the planet, but the mysteries it offered. People were so easy to understand. Sherlock could read them like an open book, detecting things about them that no one else would ever see, all from small details that were easily overlooked. Sherlock used this tool to create a new job for himself, The Consulting Detective, the only one in the galaxy.

 

Along with the mysteries the planet had to offer, and much to Mycroft’s dismay, Sherlock also took to human drugs. Cocaine and heroin being his main drugs, affecting his system much differently than they affected the people. Sherlock claimed that it helped him think, helped him work. The using was spinning his life out of control, though, so Mycroft, using his power and position, got Sherlock help and a place to live. Mrs. Hudson, the landlady, and Mycroft insisted that Sherlock find a flatmate, hoping it would keep him from using once again.

 

“And who’s going to be my flatmate, brother?” Sherlock asked Mycroft angrily when they left the rehabilitation facility. “The only people who tolerate my existence are you, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade down at Scotland Yard. And though his marriage is obviously failing and he will soon be in need of a flatmate, I doubt that he would want me as one.”

 

“And what of Mr. Stanford or Molly Hooper, the people you met at Bart’s?”

 

“Molly has an unhealthy obsession with me. Unfortunately for her, not only is she not a gem but she is not a man either and I cannot be with her. As for Mike, he would be sick of me within a week.”

 

“Perhaps you can talk to Mike then, see if he knows anyone who is in need of a flatshare,” Mycroft said as the two brother Gems arrived at Baker Street. “Mrs. Hudson would love it if you had someone with you. As would I. Please, Sherlock, just try.”

 

Sherlock looked at his brother, the only Gem he knew from their homeworld who had come to the planet. He trusted this Gem more than he had ever trusted anyone before. He knew that Mycroft’s intentions were not ones of malice, so he decided to concede. “Fine, Mycroft. I will make the attempt, but when this doesn’t work-“

 

“You do not know that it won’t work, Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock sighed. He didn’t know for sure, but with the interactions he had with other humans so far had not been pleasant. He knew it would be nearly impossible to find someone to put up with him enough to live with him. Instead of arguing further with Mycroft, Sherlock decided to try it his way. “I’ll go down to the lab and talk to Mike later today. Will that appease you, brother mine?”

 

“Greatly.”

 

Sherlock nodded and exited the car, making his way into Baker Street. He silently crept past Mrs. Hudson’s door, not in the mood for social niceties at the moment. Entering the flat he called home, Sherlock picked up his violin and began to play, wondering if he would ever find someone who would be willing to live, and maybe in fuse, with him.

 

***

 

John Watson had returned from war injured and depressed. A limp (which his therapist insisted was psychosomatic) plagued him as he walked through the park.

 

“Watson? John Watson?” a voice behind him said as he made his way through. John turned to see a man walking to meet him. “Stanford, Mike Stanford. We were at Bart’s together.”

 

John looked at the man and realized that it was indeed his old uni friend Mike. When Mike extended the offer for coffee, John graciously accepted. As they talked, John mentioned his need for a flatshare. “Who’d want me as a flatmate?”

 

Mike smiled. “You’re the second person to ask me that today,” Getting up, Mike started to walk towards one of the lab buildings. “Well come on, then.”

 

John followed, slightly confused. They entered one of the labs where a man was standing. The man cast a quick glance toward John and Mike before focusing back on the microscope in front of him. “Mike, can I borrow your phone?”

 

“Sorry, it’s in my coat.”

 

John, looking at the fairly handsome stranger in front of him found himself compelled to help. It was better than standing there awkwardly in the silence. “Here, you can use mine.”

 

The man looked up to grab the phone, assessing John quickly. “Oh, thank you.”

 

“This is an old friend of mine, John Watson,” Mike said to the man.

 

The man looked up at John once again before focusing back on his text. “Afghanistan or Iraq?”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?”

 

“Afghanistan. Sorry how did you know?”

 

The man returned the phone to John then opened up a laptop. “How do you feel about the violin?”

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

“I play the violin when I’m thinking. Sometimes I don’t talk for days on end. I also happen to be a Gem, from Homeworld millions of miles away from this planet. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.”

 

John looked from the man who was actually a gem being to Mike. “Oh, you told him about me?”

 

Mike smiled, “Not a word.”

 

John turned back to the gem man. “Who said anything about flatmates?”

 

“I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for, partially because I’m a difficult person and partially because I am a Gem. Not everyone takes so kindly to that, mind you. Now here he is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn’t that difficult a leap.”

 

“How did you know about Afghanistan?”

 

“I’m currently living in a place in central London. I managed the first month on my own but would need a flatmate to live there any further. We’ll meet there tomorrow evening, perhaps around 7 o’clock,” the man then turned to leave, making his way quickly to the door.

 

“Is that it?”

 

“Is that what?”

 

John looked around the room before letting his eyes settle back on the man. “We’ve only just met and you’re going to show me your flat?”

 

“Problem?”

 

John looked back at Mike who was still smiling in the corner of the room. _They must be mad, both of them._ “We don’t know a thing about each other. I don’t know where we’re meeting. I don’t even know your name.”

 

“I know you’re an Army doctor and you’ve been invalidated home from Afghanistan. I know you’ve got a brother who’s worried about you but you won’t go to him for help because you don’t approve of him, possibly because he’s an alcoholic. More likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp’s psychosomatic, quite correctly I’m afraid. That’s enough to go with, don’t you think? The name’s Sherlock Holmes and the address is two two one B Baker Street,” The man, Sherlock apparently, winks at John. “Afternoon.”

 

John watches him leave before turning to Mike, who shrugs. “Yeah. He’s always like that.”

 

Later that night John did some research on Sherlock Holmes and the gem beings from his so-called homeworld. Finding nothing too disturbing, John decided that he would indeed go to meet with this Sherlock Holmes.

 

For the first night since he had returned home, John Watson didn’t even glance at the gun in his drawer. He didn’t feel the need to.

 

***

 

Much to Sherlock’s surprise, John Watson appeared in front of Baker Street the next day. Sherlock found himself excited by the prospects of this man, wondering if he could be the one to stay.

 

The two men walked silently up to the flat they would potentially be sharing. The two men took a seat in the sitting room, staring at each other. After a few moments, John broke the silence. “I did some research on you and your people last night. You solve crimes?”

 

“Indeed I do. You people are just so easy to read, it would be wrong not to use that to help.”

 

“So how do you do it, then? How do you read people?”

 

Sherlock studied John once more, recalling his deductions from the previous day. He decided it would be best to get things over with quickly, knowing that John wouldn’t be lasting very long with him. “Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. But your conversation as you entered the room said trained at Bart’s, so Army doctor – obvious. Your face is tanned but no tan above the wrists. You’ve been abroad, but not sunbathing. Your limp’s really bad when you walk but you don’t ask for a chair when you stand, like you’ve forgotten about it, so it’s at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan – Afghanistan or Iraq.”

 

“You said I had a therapist.”

 

“You’ve got a psychosomatic limp, of course you’ve got a therapist. Then there’s your brother. Your phone. It’s expensive, e-mail enabled, MP3 player, but you’re looking for a flatshare – you wouldn’t waste money on this. It’s a gift, then. Scratches. Not one, many over time. It’s been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn’t treat his one luxury item like this, so it’s had a previous owner. Next bit’s easy. You know it already.”

 

“The engraving.”

 

“Harry Watson: clearly a family member who’s given you his old phone. Not your father, this is a young man’s gadget. Could be a cousin, but you’re a war hero who can’t find a place to live. Unlikely you’ve got an extended family, certainly not one you’re close to, so brother it is. Now, Clara. Who’s Clara? Three kisses says it’s a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently – this model’s only six months old. Marriage in trouble then – six months on he’s just given it away. If she’d left him, he would have kept it. People do – sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it. He left her. He gave the phone to you: that says he wants you to stay in touch. You’re looking for cheap accommodation, but you’re not going to your brother for help: that says you’ve got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife; maybe you don’t like his drinking.”

 

“And how could you possibly know about the drinking?”

 

Sherlock smiled. “Shot in the dark. Good one, though. Power connection. Tiny little scuff marks around the edge of it. Every night he goes to plug it in to charge but his hands are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober man’s phone, never see a drunk’s without them.”

 

John looks at Sherlock, surprise etched on his features. “That… was amazing.”

 

Sherlock looks back, surprise also finding its way onto his face. “Do you think so?”

 

“Of course it was. It was extraordinary. Quite extraordinary.”

 

“That’s not what people normally say.”  


“What do people normally say?”

 

“Piss off!” Sherlock says, smiling. John also smiled, relaxing more into his seat. The unknown place had begun to feel less frightening and more home-like. “Did I get anything wrong?”

 

John looked at Sherlock, smile still on his face. “Harry and me don’t get on, never have. Clara and Harry split up three months ago and they’re getting a divorce. And Harry is a drinker.”

 

Sherlock felt rather impressed with himself. “Spot on, then. I didn’t expect to be right about everything.”

 

“And Harry’s short for Harriet.”

 

“Harry’s your sister,” John nodded, still smiling. “Sister! There’s always something.”

 

“It’s okay to be wrong sometimes,” John said, still feeling quite content with where he was. “I do have some questions for you, though. About Gems.”

 

Sherlock felt himself pale. “Go on, then.”

 

“Well, what’s it like? Your Homeworld. And what kind of gem are you? Where is your gem located? And fusion, what’s that like?”

 

Sherlock took a moment to ponder this. “Would you perhaps like some tea? This could be a long explanation.”

 

John nodded and followed Sherlock into the kitchen. He watched as Sherlock set about making tea, accepting his cup when it was ready. The men sat down once more and Sherlock began his explanation.

 

“Homeworld is… Very advanced, technologically. It is also very boring compared to your Earth. Everyone there has a role, though the Crystal Gems in America have started to break down these boundaries. While some, like my brother, may enjoy this order, many find it necessary to leave at some point as of late. I myself am an Aventurine Quartz,” Sherlock said, holding out his hand to reveal an oval gem. “My brother is an Eisenkiesel Quartz. While we are fairly high ranking and important, both of us grew bored with the Homeworld. We decided to leave, adapting more human looks and human names, albeit unconventional ones,” Sherlock thought for another moment before speaking again. “I realize I have used the word ‘brother’ several times, at this point. I feel as if I should explain that, if you’re amiable.”

 

John nodded, “Go on, then. I didn’t even think to ask about that.”

 

“Mycroft isn’t actually my brother, seeing as to the fact that we are Gems. There is no actual siblings or blood relations of any kind at all. Mycroft, however, was my mentor when I was a young gem. He trained me in how to be a proper quartz and my place in Homeworld’s society. He… He is the only gem I know closely. Our relationship can easily be related to one of siblings here on Earth, hence why we refer to each other as brothers. Like me, Mycroft can be difficult to deal with. But he’s been my only companion for so long, I could never give him up.”

 

John listened, clearly enthralled with what Sherlock was saying. Sherlock had never seen someone look so excited with what he was saying, it was a new feeling for him. “And fusion, what is it? What’s it like?”

 

Sherlock paused for a moment, unsure of how to approach the subject. “Fusion is the combination of two, or occasionally more, gems. Through some kind of power, or magic I suppose you could say, gems come together as one, sharing characteristics and fighting ability. It makes gems stronger.”

 

“What’s that like?”

 

“I… I wouldn’t know. I’ve never fused. Fusion requires a lot of trust, and there hasn’t been much of that on Homeworld lately,” Sherlock found his eyes drifting away from John, unsure of how he’d react to the next bit of information given to him. “That’s why so many of us have been leaving. The Diamonds, our leaders, have been destroying planets. They were only recently stopped.”

 

John reached out and put a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “Hey, that wasn’t your doing, the planetary destruction. Besides, you left, when given the chance. And you’re doing amazing things to help the people here. Your life, your culture… It’s fascinating.”

 

Sherlock allowed his gaze to make its way back to John. “You think so?”

 

John nodded enthusiastically. “How could I not? Everything you’ve said is just so interesting. I completely amazed,” John paused for a moment. “I think that I’d like to take the other room in the flat, if you’re still amiable for that.”

 

Sherlock smiled brightly. “I think you’ll do just fine as a flatmate.”

 

***

 

The first case Sherlock brought John on came a few weeks after he moved in. It was a relatively easy one, as Sherlock wanted to introduce John to his eccentricities as slowly as possible, but still desired to take cases. When Sherlock introduced John to Lestrade, he was certain the DI would keel over from shock.

 

“You’ve made a friend?” Lestrade asked Sherlock, pulling him off to the side before they entered the crime scene. Sherlock could see Sargent Donovan going over to talk to John and quickly tensed.

 

“He’s my flatmate,” Sherlock said, not certain that John would consider him a friend at this point. He was extremely worried for what Sally would be telling John as he spoke to Lestrade.

 

“You brought him on a case.”

 

“I required his assistance.”

 

“Since when do you require anyone’s assistance?” Lestrade asked, cornering Sherlock. “You’ve never once accepted help from anyone besides your brother, so what’s changed that?”

 

“Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson insisted that I get a flatmate. Mike introduced me to John and he agreed to move in. It’s as simple as that, Gavin.”

 

“Greg.”

 

“Greg. Right, sorry.”

 

Lestrade’s eyebrows shot up. “And now you’re apologizing? What has happened to you, Sherlock Holmes?”

 

Sherlock cast his gaze back towards where John was with Sally. Anderson had joined the two and was speaking quite animatedly about something. “I… I’ve met a person who doesn’t think I’m insane or a freak. Someone who could potentially be a… friend. I’m endeavoring to make myself… less. So he may stay.”

 

Lestrade’s eyes followed Sherlock’s gaze to where John stood. He suddenly understood, feeling pity for the Gem he had been working with for so many years now. “How long have you two been living together?”

 

“A few weeks now,” Sherlock said, still watching John speak with Sally and Anderson. “He’s… Well he hasn’t left yet. Even after the experiment with the carpet mold…”

 

“I don’t even want to know what that means. But why do you seem to fear that cases will be the tipping point?” Lestrade asked curiously, turning back to Sherlock. “I mean, it’s not like you’re that much different here, is it?”

 

At this point, John was walking their way, anger in his eyes. Sherlock looked down sullenly, offering a weak gesture towards the approaching doctor and the other two Yard members. “That,” he whispered. “Is what the tipping point looks like.”

 

Sherlock attempted to steel himself as John joined him and Lestrade, hoping to be able to use the case to take his mind off of things after John left.

 

“Sherlock,” John said, stepping next to him and Lestrade. “I… Sargent Donovan and that man, Anderson, they had quite a lot to say about you.”

 

“I imagine they would,” Sherlock said somberly. “So, when should I expect you out by?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

  
“I imagine you’ll be moving soon, with what they must have told you. When should I expect you gone by? Unless you’d prefer I leave, I mean, you have as much of a right to the flat as I do,” Lestrade watched on, a sharp pain in his chest as he saw the consulting Gem so broken. He slowly backed away, figuring the two would want some privacy in the matter.

 

“Who ever said I was leaving?” John asked, sounding completely shocked by the idea.

 

“I… I assumed that after speaking with Sargent Donovan and Anderson that-“

 

“I wouldn’t just abandon my friend like that, Sherlock,” John said, his words causing a warm feeling to grow in Sherlock’s chest. “Dear god, do you really think so little of me? So little of yourself?”

 

“I… Not many stay with the alien freak and his magic gem, so I-“

 

“Who, besides those imbecilic cops, told you this that makes you believe it?” John asked, angrily. “I already gave those two a piece of my mind about the subject, I’m not afraid to do it a few more times.”

 

Sherlock scoffed. “You can’t fight the entire world, John.”

 

“I can if it means protecting my friend,” John shot back. He sounded sincere, much to Sherlock’s surprise.

 

“That’s… That’s very good. For you to say,” Sherlock paused for a moment, waiting for his brain to catch up with all that had transpired. “I’ve never had one, before.”

 

“One what?”

 

“A friend. I… Thank you, John.”

 

John smiled. “Any time, Sherlock.”

 

***

 

John couldn’t pinpoint exactly when he started to fall in love with Sherlock. The process was slow going, he hadn’t even noticed it before it was too late.

 

There was just something about the way the Gem worked, the way he moved, the way he existed. It breathed life back into John, added excitement to his every day. Even when Sherlock was in one of his moods or making life difficult, John wouldn’t trade in the life they shared for a normal one.

 

When John noticed the strength of his emotions, he tried to combat them by dating women he met. Anything to get his mind off of the untouchable Gem he lived with.

 

“I’m going out with Mary tonight,” John said one evening. He and Mary were actually going pretty well for a change. John hadn’t really thought of Sherlock in any un-platonic way since he had started seeing her almost 6 months ago.

 

“Still with Mary?” Sherlock asked, not looking up from his microscope.

 

“Yup. You didn’t manage to scare this one off,” He joked, straightening his jacket, completely unaware of the way Sherlock tensed.

 

“It’s never my intention to cause your girlfriends to leave,” Sherlock said, heart clenching painfully for some unknown reason. “I didn’t realize my deductions of them influenced your relationships in any way. I apologize.”

 

John looked over to Sherlock, alarmed. “I was just joking, Sherlock. I may blame you at first, but I know it’s not your fault that they leave. You don’t control what they do.”

 

Sherlock pondered this for a moment, making his way over to John. “I don’t want to inconvenience you. You humans have such short lives to live. I’d hate to be the one who ruins the time you have.”

 

John could feel his heart breaking for the Gem. “Christ, Sherlock, I didn’t realize you thought of things like that. You’re not doing… I enjoy the time we spend together, Sherlock. Even if you do occasionally drive my girlfriends away. You’re my best friend, Sherlock. I’m always going to enjoy the time we spent together.”

 

Sherlock felt his heart clench once more, but in a different way than before. The gem felt a warmth is his being, not sure what it was or what it meant. He wasn’t certain the enjoyed the feeling, but didn’t do anything to combat it, smiling at John as he left for his date.

 

***

 

Sherlock and John had been living together for quite some time, taking cases and growing their friendship. John had been with Mary for quite some time, still causing that unusual and painful feeling in the Gem’s core.

 

It was when visiting Mycroft one day that Sherlock learned the potential nature of this feeling. “Has it occurred to you that perhaps you are developing… feelings for John Watson?”

 

Sherlock froze, everything suddenly making sense. “I… That can’t be. I won’t let that be. He… It wouldn’t work.”

 

“Sherlock…”

 

“He’s a human, Mycroft. With a fleeting lifespan and dreams he wants to realize. I won’t stand in his way,” Sherlock said. “And besides, he still with Mary. I’m sure that they’ll be moving in soon, they’ve been together for so long. It’s my understanding that humans will eventually move off with their loved ones, getting married and changing the nature of their previous friendships. Once John reaches that point… Well, I’ll just go back to how I was before.”

 

Mycroft looked at Sherlock, worry painted on his features. It had sounded as if Sherlock was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Mycroft. “Brother, do you even remember how things were before?” Sherlock said nothing, knowing what Mycroft was speaking of. “I rest my case, Sherlock.”

 

“This is just how it has to be, Mycroft,” Sherlock said, turning away. “He’ll move on someday soon. And I’m not going to let these growing sentiments be the force that drives him out sooner. He… He loves Mary, so much. It’s very clear to everyone, especially to me. I… I can’t just let these emotions ruin everything. You of all people must realize this, Mycroft. It’s crucial that I keep John in my life for as long as possible.”

 

Mycroft sighed, but knew better than to approach the subject head on like that again. Instead he turned to a file he had beside him. “There is a case here for you. Gregory left it here. I’d say it’s at least a 6 on your scale.”

 

Sherlock turned back to Mycroft and accepted the file. “A string of murders at a series of high-society balls?”

 

“It seems that people here aren’t above killing either,” Mycroft said. It was the first small mention of their home planet in many years. “It was suspected to be a serial killer. There’s no distinguishable connection between the people.”

 

“I’ll look into it. Thank you, Mycroft.”

 

***

 

John was at Mary’s house, laying on the couch with her. They were watching a move with a long title that John couldn’t be bothered to remember, Mary resting in John’s arms. As the credits rolled at the end of the film, Mary turned to John. “John, it’s been months now. How long are you going to keep this up?”

 

“Keep what up?” John asked, face scrunched in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

 

Mary got up, grabbing her cup of tea before settling back onto the couch, facing John. “This is wrong, John. We are wrong.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“You don’t love me, John,” Mary said simply, taking a sip of her tea. “Not really. Not when you think about it.”

 

“Mary, what on earth are you talking about?” John asked, concern lacing his voice. “Did I do something wrong? Is there… Is there someone else?”

 

Mary sighed, reaching out to grab John’s hand. “John, I love you. You know there’s no one else for me. But there’s someone else for you. And I think you know what I mean by that, John.”

 

And John did know exactly what she meant. Mary was alluding to Sherlock. John should’ve known that he couldn’t hide that from her, Mary was incredibly smart. But he had hoped that maybe things would turn out okay for them.

 

“I… But I do love you, Mary. So much.”

 

“Just not as much as you love him,” Mary said simply. “I’m not mad, John. Sad, yes, but I’m not angry with you. You can’t control how you feel about Sherlock,” Mary sighed once more, dropping John’s hand. “I love you too much to put you through this, John. I think it’d be best if we just stopped dating each other. We can be friends, but it’s not fair for either of us to pretend as if we’re more.”

 

John wanted to protest more, but he knew it was true. Standing, John turned back to Mary. “For what it’s worth, Mary, I am sorry.”

 

“I know you are, John. But it’s alright. Just do me a favour, yeah?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Pull your head out of your arse and tell him already.”

 

John laughed, walking towards the door to Mary’s flat. “I’ll try, Mary. I’ll try.”

 

***

 

“Dancing?” John asked when Sherlock returned home and told him about the case. “Are you sure dancing is a definite requirement for the case?”

 

“We can’t just attend a high-society ball to stand around, it would look suspicious. Dancing is the best way to get around to solving this case,” Sherlock paused, looking at the uncomfortable face his friend was making. “If… If the idea of dancing with me makes you uncomfortable, I’m sure Mycroft can pull some strings to get Mary into the ball as well. I can instead go undercover as a waiter and you two can dance, hopefully noticing things needed for the case.”

 

“What? No, Sherlock, that’s not… I didn’t mean it like that. And besides, Mary and I ended things earlier tonight.”

 

This new revelation gave Sherlock pause. Shaking his head, Sherlock asked, “If it’s not the prospect of dancing with me that is bothering you, then what is it?”

 

“I… I don’t know how to dance. Ballroom or otherwise,” John said sheepishly. “I’m just not sure how helpful I’d be for solving this case. Maybe you could ask Molly if she’d go with you, I’d imagine she’d be better in this situation.”

 

“I can teach you how to dance, if you’d be amiable,” Sherlock said, not wanting to risk John not coming with him. The thought of dancing with John, being allowed to hold him close for once, made Sherlock’s heart swell. He couldn’t lose this opportunity. “The next dance isn’t for another fortnight, so there is time for you to learn.”

 

“Are you sure, Sherlock? I don’t want you to be inconvenienced by having to teach me.”

 

“I’m certain, John. You’re very important to my work, it’s crucial that you’re there.”

 

There was a lapse of silence after this, before John spoke up once more. “When would you like to start?”

 

“We could start now, if you’d like,” Sherlock said, suddenly feeling rather shy. “I have some music I could play.”

 

John nodded, so Sherlock went to get his radio. Putting in a CD, he let the soft piano intro guide them in. Taking John’s hand into his, he guided John’s other hand to his shoulder before allowing his hand to fall to John’s waist.

 

_Take my hand, I’ll teach you to dance. I’ll spin you around, won’t let you fall down. Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try, it’ll be alright._

Sherlock slowly led John in the dance, the two of them swaying and moving around their sitting room. John was stumbling a bit, but was beginning to adapt to the movements.

 

_The room’s hush hush and now’s our moment. Take it in, feel it all, and hold it. Eyes on you. Eyes on me. We’re doing this right. Coz lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight’s shining, it’s all about us. It’s all about us. And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I’ve never felt but it’s all about us._

John felt the overwhelming desire to lay his head on Sherlock’s shoulder, the Gem’s movements with him feeling very natural. As the second verse began, John allowed himself to give into the temptation. He could feel the Gems heart beating, feel the warmth spreading from his being. The entire experience was just comfortable, something John had been dreaming of and denying for so long.

 

_Suddenly I’m feeling brave. Don’t know what’s gotten into me, why I feel this way. Can we dance real slow? Can I hold you? Can I hold you close?_

_The room’s hush hush and now’s our moment. Take it in, feel it all, and hold it. Eyes on you. Eyes on me. We’re doing this right. Coz lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight’s shining, it’s all about us. It’s all about us. And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I’ve never felt but it’s all about us._

Sherlock tried not to let his emotions overrule his actions, remembering his earlier conversation with Mycroft. John would have to leave eventually, dreams and aspirations and an eventual relationship guaranteeing it. However, Sherlock allowed himself to enjoy the moment, knowing he’d be able to cherish it once John was gone.

 

_Do you hear that love? They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready? Oh I’m really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love? They’re playing our song. Do you think we’re ready yet, love I’m really feeling it. Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

John felt something growing between them, knowing that he’d miss this when it was over. But he would enjoy it while it lasted, melting into Sherlock’s arms.

 

_Lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight’s shining, it’s all about us. It’s all. And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I’ve never felt but it’s all all about us._

_Lovers dance when they’re feeling in love. Spotlight’s shining, it’s all about us. It’s all. Hey hey hey. Every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I’ve never felt but it’s all about us._

Sherlock decided to use the ending of the song as an excuse to spin John out before pulling him back in and dipping him. Suddenly, Sherlock began to feel a strange warmth emitting from his Gem. Before he could comprehend was it was, the world around him faded.

 

***

 

Sherlock blinked open his eyes and instantly began looking for John. “Um… Sherlock?” an unfamiliar voice said from somewhere he couldn’t distinguish. “Sherlock, what happened? Where are you? Where am I?”

 

“John?” Sherlock asked, but his voice sounded like the same unfamiliar voice that had spoken moments ago. “John I…” Sherlock’s gaze feel to the mirror, and his couldn’t believe what he saw.

 

Where he and John had been standing moments ago, there was one man. He had Sherlock’s curls and John’s blond hair. His usual face shape had John’s eyes. They blinked slowly as him, a lack of comprehension clear in the gaze. The man was the perfect blend of he and John’s physical forms.

 

“Seriously, Sherlock, what’s going on?” John asked, but it was the same face in the mirror that was speaking. “Sherlock, why is this the mouth of the man in the mirror moving when I speak?”

 

“I… I think we’ve fused, John,” Sherlock said, but the words came out like a whisper. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. No human had ever fused with a Gem before. Sherlock hadn’t even fused before. The feeling was new, exciting. It felt right, like home and warmth and love. The rush of emotions that spiked through Sherlock were shocking, he couldn’t imagine how it must’ve felt for John.

 

“Fused?” John asked, confused. “Like what you Gems do?”

 

“I… Yes. This shouldn’t… We need to go see Mycroft.”

 

Quickly moving out of the flat, Sherlock piloted their new form to the street and hailed a cab. Sherlock felt a sense of panic, unsure of if it was his or John’s. Sherlock, as much as he hated to admit it sometimes, Sherlock needed Mycroft in ways that couldn’t be described. Mycroft was the only one he had left from Homeworld, the only one who truly understood what his life was like. As a mentor, a brother, Mycroft was sure to be able to help. He sent a quick text to Mycroft of the urgency of the situation, hoping to be able to see him right away.

 

When they got to Mycroft’s office, his assistant let them in. They took a seat, feeling rather awkward, but waited for Mycroft to arrive.

 

“What have we here?” Mycroft asked when he finally entered the office. “Sherlock, what happened?”

 

“I… I was teaching John to dance. For the case. And then this happened.” John was silent, but Sherlock could feel his confusion and anger as they sat. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, Mycroft.”

 

“This should be impossible,” Mycroft said, clearly astonished by the Fusion in front of them. “This is extremely unprecedented. There’s only one other instance of this happening, and it was between a human and a half Gem.”

 

“What should we do, Mycroft,” Sherlock asked, his tone almost pleading. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Let me go make some calls. Wait here,” Mycroft said, exiting the room with his phone in hand.

 

Silenced loomed deadly over the room. Sherlock could feel everything that John was feeling, the anger and confusion and hurt radiating from him. He hated being the one to cause so many terrible emotions in John. Guilt shot through him, and he knew that John could feel it too. He wished that the tension of the situation would cause them to unfuse, but for some reason it wouldn’t. “I’m sorry, John.”

 

“What?” John said, surprise jolting through the two fused men.

 

“I’m sorry. For getting you into all of this. I… I didn’t expect this to happen. I didn’t even know this could happen and now were fused. There’s a way to come unfused, I know there is. I just don’t know why we haven’t yet. We should have, it should’ve been too surprising to stay.”

 

“Sherlock, I’m not angry,” John said. Sherlock scoffed, knowing John’s lie. “Well, not at you, at least.”

 

“Then who are you angry with John, if not me? I’m the reason you’re in this situation and I know you’d rather not be like this. “

 

John sighed, placing their hand over their eyes. “You really don’t know, do you, Sherlock?” Sherlock said nothing, for he truly didn’t know. “I’m not mad that this has happened or upset with you. I… I’m upset because I’ll never get to experience this again. I’ll never get to be with you in this sense or any other after this because you don’t care about me the way I care about you!”

 

Silenced settled over the room again. Sherlock felt the embarrassment John was feeling, knowing that he regretted what he had just said to Sherlock. Sherlock decided to take it upon himself to soothe John’s apparent worry. “John, I… Surely you know… I love you, John. I just… I thought you would’ve known. You deserve better than me, John. You deserve a family and a life and I can’t give you any of that. And I love you too much to leave you with me,” Sherlock could feel the fusion bonding them together begin to shake, until it would hold no longer. The two men popped apart. The warmth and love that Sherlock had felt while he was fused with John was gone, pulled away from him so quickly. Sherlock stood and walked towards the windows. “I can’t let anything happen to you, John. And your life wouldn’t… Your life would be better without me in it. I’m sorry that we fused and I’m sorry that I all of this had to come out. I hope we can remain friends, John, though I understand if you need to move out.”

 

Sherlock felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see John who had silently moved beside him. Sherlock saw tears glistening in John’s eyes. “Sherlock, I… I…” Instead of finishing his sentence, John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, burying his head in the crook of Sherlock’s neck. Tears fell onto Sherlock’s shoulder, and he pulled John close.

 

“Please don’t cry, John. I… I’m sorry.” It was as if he couldn’t do anything right anymore. He made John cry, caused him anger and discomfort, it was the worst feeling.

 

“Don’t be sorry, Sherlock. I love you too, Sherlock. So much. I thought you would’ve known. I thought… I figured that you’d be able to deduce it and just didn’t want to do anything about it. I always figured you just didn’t feel the same.”

 

“What about Mary?” Sherlock asked, not able to believe what John was telling him. “You… You loved her. It could be seen by anyone and everyone that you loved her. I… I may not know much about relationships, but I know what love looks like, and it looks like that, John.”

 

“Sherlock…” John trailed off, unsure of the best way to phrase what he wanted to say. “I did love Mary. I will admit to that, because you’re right, you’re always right. But I never, ever loved her as much as I loved you. Even Mary could see that, that’s why we decided to go separate ways. You, almost since the start, have been the most important person in my life. I want you to understand that when I say I love you, I truly mean it. I don’t just pity you or want to manipulate your emotions. And if you’ll have me, I’d love to be the one for you.”

 

Sherlock felt his heart warm, reading no insincerity off of John. Everything he said, from what the Gem could deduce, was genuine and heartfelt. Sherlock never imagined that John would’ve felt the same about him, but was so very glad that he did. “I think I fell in love with you a long time ago, John. You’ve brighten up my life in ways I’ve never imagined. When I left my Homeworld, I knew I was going to a better place for me. I never thought that I could’ve been lucky enough to meet you and have the privilege to fall in love with you. And perhaps…”

 

“Perhaps what?”

 

Sherlock untangled his arms from John’s. The notion he had was ridiculous at best, yet he couldn’t help but think that maybe he was correct. Extending a hand to him once more, he asked, “Dance with me?”

 

Instead of questioning it, John took the offered hand, falling into the same place they had been in before. Humming softly, Sherlock led them around the room once more, feeling the same warmth in his Gem. Once again, he spun John out and back in again, recreating the movements from before. A light surrounded them, and they fused once again.

 

“I think this is why we can do this,” Sherlock said once their fusion had stabilized. “The love I have for you, and you seem to have for me in return, I think that’s why we can fuse like this. It’s completely unheard of, but it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

 

John pondered this for a moment. “Have any humans tried to fuse with gems before?”

 

“There are only a few accounts of it, none of the attempts were successful except for the half gem and a human in America.”

 

John smiled, “There always seems to be an exception for Sherlock Holmes.”

 

“And John Watson, apparently,” Sherlock said, not fighting the smile brought to their shared lips by John. “I’m certain Mycroft will try to figure out what we don’t know and will do so eventually.”

 

“But for now?”

 

“For now, we get to be Sherlock and John,” Sherlock said, feeling the affection radiating off of John and knowing that he radiated it in return. “Just the two of us against the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I loved the idea of using Fusion in a fanfic. Kudos and comments are appreciated but not required. Thank you for reading ^-^


End file.
